LoveGame (song)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = "Just Dance" |next = "Paparazzi" }} "LoveGame" LoveGame è un brano elettropop della cantante americana Lady Gaga, quarto estratto dall'album di debutto, The Fame (Album). Prodotto da RedOne, il brano è stato estratto come terzo singolo in Nord America ed Europa, e come quarto singolo in Australia, Nuova Zelanda e Svezia dopo Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song). LoveGame è stato pubblicato come quarto singolo anche in Regno Unito, dopo Paparazzi. Uno dei remix di questa canzone, e precisamente quello di Chew Fu, comprende il featuring del cantante Marilyn Manson. Scrittura e Ispirazione Il brano è stato scritto da Lady Gaga e RedOne in una settimana del gennaio 2008, in un momento in cui metà del materiale del disco era ancora in lavorazione. È stata prodotta da RedOne. In un'intervista con Rolling Stone, Lady Gaga ha spiegato l'origine e il significato del brano, soffermandosi particolarmente sul verso "Let's have some fun this beat is sick / I wanna take a ride on your disco stick". Ha dichiarato: «È un'altra delle mie ben studiate metafore per un pene. Mi trovavo in un locale notturno e ho avuto un rapporto sessuale con qualcuno, e gli ho detto: 'I wanna ride on your disco stick'. Il giorno dopo mi trovavo in studio e ho buttato giù la canzone in poco più di quattro minuti. Quando la canto dal vivo, ho in mano un vero bastone - sembra un pene gigante duro e gustoso - che si accende». Lady Gaga ha parlato del significato di LoveGame anche nel talk show australiano Rove, nel cui paese il testo della canzone ha causato diverse controversie, ribattendo: «Non penso che il disco stick sia inconcepibile. Il significato delle parole è molto chiaro. Se poi mi sbaglio, dovrò pensare che la gente ce l'abbia con me superficialmente. Ormai moltissima musica pop destinata ai giovani è molto più razzista della mia». Struttura Dal profilo musicale, LoveGame è un brano up-tempo dance-pop con un ritmo orientato alla musica dance. Secondo Kerri Mason da Billboard, la composizione "porta con sé la vibrazione della scena della New York underground senza perdere la sua oscenità e insolenza". È posto in una misura di un tempo comune ed è scritto in chiave B minore con un tempo musicale di 104 battiti per minuto. I confini vocali di Lady Gaga si espandono dalla nota B3 alla nota G5. Il brano ha un'intro piuttosto minaccioso, accompagnato dalla fioca voce di Lady Gaga che ripete due volte di seguito la fatidica frase 'Let's have some fun, this beat is sick/I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'. LoveGame è stato riproposto in un buon numero di remix, uno dei quali cantato con il rocker Marilyn Manson. Gaga ha spiegato che il testo di LoveGame è molto chiaro per capire di cosa parla il brano. Reference in popular culture *Nell' episodio "Dude, Where's My Groom?" di CSI: Miami , la canzone è stata utilizzata durante la scena nello strip club. Rilascio Commerciale Il brano ha debuttato al novantaseiesimo posto nella Billboard Hot 100 nella settimana protrattasi sino al 4 aprile 2009, ma ne è ricaduta fuori la settimana seguente. Dopo sei settimane, ha conseguito il sesto posto vendendo 107 000 download digitali e divenendo il più proficuo salto digitale della settimana. Due settimane dopo, LoveGame è arrivato al quinto posto, oltre cui non è riuscito a portarsi. Il brano ha raggiunto la numero uno nella Hot Dance Club Play ed è divenuto il terzo dominio di Gaga al primo posto nella Billboard Pop 100. Sino ad ora, ha venduto 2 433 000 copie digitali negli Stati Uniti secondo Nielsen Soundscan. In Canada, il brano ha esordito al sessantottesimo posto nella settimana del 6 settembre 2008, prima dell'uscita ufficiale come singolo. Ritorna in classifica all'ottantasettesimo posto il 9 gennaio 2009. In seguito, LoveGame è saltato al quinto posto. Dopo aver fluttuato nella classifica per alcune settimane, LoveGame ha conseguito infine il secondo posto nella graduatoria. Il brano è stato certificato due volte disco di platino dalla Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) nel giugno 2009, per aver venduto 80 000 copie digitali. In Australia il brano ha esordito al novantaduesimo posto, ed è poi saltato al quarantesimo posto la settimana seguente. Nella settimana protrattasi sino all'11 maggio 2009, è schizzato al quarto posto tramutandosi nel terzo brano di Gaga insediatosi fra i primi cinque posti in Australia. Il 5 marzo 2009, LoveGame esordisce alla posizione 49 in Irlanda, ma il singolo esce dalla classifica nella settimana successiva per ritornarvi a momenti alterni. Dopo un'assenza di circa cinque mesi, nella settimana del 20 agosto 2009, il brano ritorna in classifica alla posizione 49, e il 24 settembre dello stesso anno raggiunge la sua posizione più alta, la 30. LoveGame ha ricevuto una tiepida accoglienza in Irlanda e Gran Bretagna, dove maggiore attenzione è stata rivolta al successivo singolo di Lady Gaga, Paparazzi. Rilascio fisico Australia (2704916) Francia (2705941) Germania Inghilterra (2720317) Paesi Bassi Germania — The Remixes Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0013062-22) Inghilterra (2720318) ;Lato A (45RPM) ;Lato B (33RPM) Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0013063-11) ;Lato A (45RPM) ;Lato B (33RPM) Official versions La versione originale di "LoveGame" era più breve alla fine. La versione riveduta ha alcune lievi modifiche alla fine della canzone. Questa versione è disponibile su tutte le copie tranne la (versione canadese e australiana del 2008) di The Fame . Remixes *Chester French Remix — 3:15 *Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix (feat. Marilyn Manson) — 5:20 *Dave Audé Club Mix — 8:36 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:32 *Jody den Broeder Club Mix — 6:29 *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit — 3:55 *Robots to Mars Remix — 3:13 *Space Cowboy Remix — 3:20 Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics e Traduzione Music video Il video musicale del brano è stato diretto da Joseph Kahn e rilasciato il 13 febbraio 2009 in Australia, e in Regno Unito il 13 agosto 2009 alle sette di pomeriggio su 4Music. Alcune scelte del video rimandano al video musicale di Bad di Michael Jackson che trova posto in una metropolitana. Il video è stato girato a Los Angeles nel fine settimana del 9 gennaio 2009 in contemporanea al video per il singolo Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), ha si colloca a New York.Negli Stati Uniti, VH1 e MTV hanno ritoccato pesantemente il video, rimuovendo tutte le scene che ritraevano Lady Gaga nuda e rendendo illeggibile la scritta «Campari» che etichettava una bottiglia mantenuta da un ballerino. Le coreografie sono state curate da Laurie Ann Gibson, assistente coreografa di Gaga. Concept Il video è ambientato in varie location urbane, come un parcheggio sotterraneo e la stazione della metropolitana di New York. Il clip si apre con la scritta «Streamline Presents». Lady GaGa si esibisce in diversi cambi d'abito, inizialmente, mentre interpreta il brano si presenta con il corpo completamente nudo dipinto a mo' di Body art e ricoperta solamente da strass e glitter su un panchina in mezzo a due ballerini, successivamente vestita di una maglia di ferro balla attorniata da loschi uomini con un bastone luminoso in mano. Il video continua con balletti coreografici: Lady Gaga affiancata da tre ballerini scende a passi ritmici la scalinata della metrò. Sulla sua sommità i due consueti alani arlecchino immobili assistono alla loro danza. Le immagini si spostano in un parcheggio sotterraneo dove Lady GaGa e i suoi ballerini ballano sui cofani delle automobili parcheggiate, fino a quando non vengono fermati dai custodi. Infine la cantante si introduce nel box del custode, dove si lascia andare ad effusioni erotiche. Lady Gaga chiude il sipario del video scatenandosi in una coreografia con altri uomini virili in jeans attillati nel corridoio della ferrovia e accarezzandosi poi la regione inguinale dondolando i fianchi. Gaga ha discusso in un'intervista con Entertainment Weekly dietro le quinte del video il desiderio di arricchire LoveGame con ardite coreografie e movimenti aggraziati: Il video musicale è stato censurato in molti Paesi in seguito alla sua uscita nel 2009. Il video è stato sottoposto a misure di censura in Australia in cui è stato riservato solo a una visione da parte di maggiorenni da Network Ten a causa della suggestiva proposta nel video di bondage e scene sessuali. Il canale ha richiesto di poter sfruttare una versione rivisitata del video che non avrebbe violato le clausole della censura. Programmi australiani come Rage e i canali Channel V e MTV hanno invece trasmesso il video nella sua forma originale. Il video è stato bandito anche da MTV Arabia che ha addotto la stessa ragione dell'Australia. Nella scena d'apertura del video di LoveGame, tra i cartelloni pubblicitari è riconoscibile il poster del film Mamma Mia!. Images LoveGame 01.jpg LoveGame 02.jpg LoveGame 03.jpg LoveGame 04.jpg LoveGame 05.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg LoveGame 09.jpg LoveGame 08.jpg LoveGame 10.jpg LoveGame 06.jpg LoveGame on set pic.png Fashion credits Scene 1 Love Game Fashion 2.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 5.png.jpg Lady Gaga: Shoes by Christian Louboutin. Scene 2 Fence_Glasses.png Love Game Fashion 3.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 4.png.jpg Love Game Fashion 8.jpg Lady Gaga: Wire Mesh Fence Glasses by Stevie Boi and Disco Stick and Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga. Scene 3 Love Game Fashion.png Love Game Fashion 7.jpg 2789002 f520-1-.jpg Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga , Shoes by Chanel, and Jacket by Schott. Scene 4 Love Game Fashion 6.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg Lady Gaga: Trousers by Dior. Behind the Scenes LoveGame - Behind the scenes 001.jpg|1 LoveGame - Behind the scenes 002.jpg LoveGame - Behind the scenes 003.jpg LoveGame - Behind the scenes 004.jpg|2 LoveGame - Behind the scenes 005.jpg|3 Crediti Personale *Produttore — RedOne. *Tutti gli strumenti — RedOne *Registrata — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) and Chalice Studios (Los Angeles, California, ) *Mixata — Robert Orton Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix *Produttore — Chew Fu for Youngstar MBC *Vocals — Marilyn Manson *Mixata — Robert Orton Pubblicata